crazybobsfandomcom-20200222-history
Jail
Jail is where one goes upon being arrested, taken down, or Admin Jailed. Which jail one is teleported to depends on the city one is in: * Los Santos: Los Santos Police Headquarters in Perishing Square, Los Santos * Las Venturas: Las Venturas Police Headquarters in Roca Escalante, Las Venturas * San Fierro Police Headquarters in Downtown, San Fierro What Happens When You Go To Jail When you are teleported to a jail, you will be disarmed of your weapons. Your crowbar and fishing rod will be removed if your crime history has robbery and fishing violations, respectively if you died from a police officer using force, then crowbars and fishing rods will not be removed when respawning in jail. This is intentional and not a bug. Depending on your past crimes and current offenses, you will have a jail time and a bail set and you must either serve the full sentence, appeal your jail sentence by using /appeal, /bribe a police officer, or /escape from jail. When you serve your full jail time sentence, you may either pay your bail or have a police officer parole you from jail. When you appeal your sentence, you must type a reason for your appeal, then a jury of 12 other players (police officers, bots, or civilians not in jail) will decide if you are innocent or guilty. If you are found innocent, your jail time is reduced to 0:00 and you may pail your bail and leave jail or have a police officer parole you. You cannot appeal your sentence when you have less than 1:00 left in jail or if you have committed a serious offense (murder, etc.) .When you bribe an officer, they have the option to /accept or /refuse your bribe. You can only bribe in the amounts of $1000 - $15,000. If police officers accept your bribe, your jail sentence and time will be reduced depending on the amount of time you have remaining, your bail, and also the bribe amount. If police officers refuse your bribe, your jail time and bail will be increased and you will be charged with a crime for attempting to bribe an officer. You can also attempt to escape out of jail using /escape. When you escape from jail, your wanted level will be increased to Level 10: Most Wanted, and you will be charged with Jail Escape. A message will broadcast to all Police Officers, and you will spawn either inside or outside of the police department. Remember as you are Most Wanted, you may NOT bribe the police. You must evade law enforcement until your level goes down. If you break out of jail and are arrested, you will be chained to your cell and you will not be able to attempt to escape again for your remaining time in jail. There is also a small chance that a police officer spots you trying to escape before you are even able to do so, and you will be chained up having the same affects as above. Category:Locations